


Day 8 - Hot Wassail

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Characters from Ninety-Four, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters fromNinety-Four.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 8 - Hot Wassail

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fallout series.

"Here ya go, kid," Ninety-Four said as he handed Shaun a hot mug. Shaun blew at the mug before drinking it. Ninety-Four laughed at the face Shaun made afterward. "If I had the right ingredients, you may have loved it."

"What is it?" Shaun asked as the older man gave him a water bottle to wash the taste out of his mouth. Ninety-Four looked over his notes. "Wassail," he read. He then served himself and took a sip. "Hmm. Needs some more rum."

"Eck! So _that's_ why it's nasty," Shaun said, wiping his mouth. "Notes said to add rum. Maybe I should've waited until it was done," Ninety-Four said to himself. "It's a good thing Mom's not here," Shaun said. "Or X."

Ninety-Four hummed, taking another sip from the wassail. Even with added rum, the drink _still_ didn't taste right. _Would it make a difference if I had my memories back?_ he thought as he set the wassail aside.

It wouldn't really make a difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 done. I didn't know what wassail was at first until I looked it up. One source said that wassail is sweeter than cider. Never tried it myself so I don't really know for sure.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
